Ben and the Tickle Terrors
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Adulato enlists Ben to help his nieces Gem and Jewel unlock their powers.


**Here is a collaboration between guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ben had just arrived with Vivo and they were getting ready to have a wonderful night! They were going to have a good dinner and watch the silver moon.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ben asked.

"Well, we are gonna start with picking some berries. Bella and Jovi were going to be making some experimental juice for Valentine's day," Vivo smirked.

"What kind of juice?" Ben asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"A juice that you cannot have. They said it is top secret and shouldn't be used until they are ready to show it," Vivo smiled.

Ben was about to answer until he saw the twins, Jewel and Gem, come out of the castle. They looked at him inquisitively and he looked back at them.

"Hey there," he greeted.

Both nodded shyly.

"Hi," Gem said.

"Hello…" Jewel said gently.

"Come here guys! I haven't met you all yet," Ben smiled. The twins came shyly forward and Ben noticed they appeared a bit nervous around him. Ben crouched down and smiled at them.

"Hey…don't be scared," he crooned.

"Well, we're not scared, but we haven't been around humans much," Gem said.

"Well this is a change. Usually you all want to tickle the living daylights out of me when I come," Ben chuckled.

"Really?" Gem smiled.

"Yes, in fact…they are always chasing Ben around for a playful tickle," Vivo laughed, now poking Ben's side, making the human jump and giggle.

But he noticed the twins looked a bit sad. Concerned, he got a bit closer.

"Hey…why the long faces?" Ben asked.

"We can't really tickle like the royal family because we don't have our powers yet," Jewel said, now looking concerned.

"Hey…all you need is some inspiration," Ben said, now shrugging. But the twins still looked down. Ben even cringed at their frowns. "Hey now! Loosen up!"

And with that, Ben reached out and gently tickled their stomachs. The girls let out a shout in surprise and stepped back. That made Ben laugh as he got up and followed them.

"Now come on guys…take it easy. I was just trying to help," Ben smiled. But the twins blushed at this new stranger; they were beginning to like his style but they were still nervous.

Meanwhile, Adulato was watching from the distance and smiled as he jumped down behind Ben.

"Ben, how about you and my nieces get acquainted?" Adulato smirked, now wagging his eyebrows.

"WHAT?!" The girls stiffened.

"I would love to talk to them, but they're nervous," Ben chuckled, now playfully reaching for them and watching them hide behind a tree. He thought they were adorable.

"I have an idea Ben. If you have some fun with them, then maybe that will activate their powers?" Adulato said.

"What? How?" Ben asked.

"Let's tickle them!" Adulato said deviously, now running around the tree and gently prodding his nieces from their hiding spot!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! UNCLE ADULATO! NO!" Gem said, now running down the pathway. Jewel was trying to get free of some bushes, but Ben had her in a gentle hug.

"Ya know? I didn't know you guys could be so cute when you're this young," Ben chuckled, now tickling Jewel's neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jewel laughed, now breaking free and running after her twin.

"Hey! C'mere!" Ben laughed, now chasing after them.

Adulato cornered his nieces in a green part of the forest and looked at Ben. "We have them…now you can assist with activating their powers!"

"I don't see how. These two are too adorable to tickle anyone," Ben teased.

"Huh?!" Gem said.

"We can tickle people!" Jewel protested.

"But thanks for the compliment!" they said at the same time. That made Ben laugh more.

"Awww c'mon. I don't see how you two could tickle anyone when you're so busy running from them," Ben laughed, now pouncing on them both and tickling their stomachs.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY!" Gem belted out.

"UNCLE! HELP US!" Jewel laughed. Both couldn't move because Adulato had used his magic to use the vines to pin them down.

"Tickle tickle tickle you two!" Ben teased more.

"WEEHEEHEEHEEHEE WILL GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT YOU FOR THIS!" Jewel laughed hard.

"Oh I don't think so," Ben said, now seeing the twins struggle from the vines. "I don't think you two are going anywhere!"

"Well I think this has got to be almost as adorable as when you two were just born," Adulato cooed, now watching them from the trees.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY UNCLE HELP!" Gem laughed.

"Oh of course my little one." He smiled, now jumping down and then planting playful kisses back and forth on their stomachs. The twins began laughing even harder and soon they began glowing. Ben stopped and stepped back a bit in surprise. Adulato only smiled warmly as he looked at Ben.

"Get ready Ben…you are about to experience something very special." Adulato smiled.

"Huh?!" Ben gasped, now seeing the twins giggle more as they glowed even more.

Beb watched in awe. The twins glowed brighter and brighter until...

"They vanished?!" Ben gasped, standing up. He looked around but the twins were nowhere to be seen! "Oh, man! What have I done?!"

Adulato was silent.

"Adulato! Don't jusy stand there! You're nieces just disappeared and-OOF!" Ben was caught off guard when his shirt was being pulled off of his body. "GAH! HEY! What's going on-WHOA!"

The shirtless Ben was suddenly pinned down to the floor. He couldn't move his wrists, but it appeared nothing was holding them down! "Adulato!"

"I'm not doing anything, Ben." said Adulato.

Ben felt some sort or pressure sit on his waist. A pink glow shined in front of him and Jewel appeared in a puff of sparkly blue dust!

Gem appeared in a sparkly pink puff. She was the one who pinned down Ben's arms!

"It looks like the twins have the power of invisibility." Adulato said.

Ben gulped seeing the mischievous looks on Gem and Jewel's faces. He looked very nervous.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Jewel cooed. "Afraid that we'll tickle you?" She wiggled her fingers toward the boy's exposed belly.

"N-No! No! Not at all!" Ben said, sucking in his stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Jewel softly tickled the surface of Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben let out a huge belly laugh before he was reduced to endless giggling. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Don't tickle there!"

As Ben laughed, the twins felt their power becoming stronger.

"I want to tickle him here!" Gem used her second pair of arms to tickle his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow! He's really ticklish!" Jewel said, giggling.

"I could tickle him all day!" said Gem.

"PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR FURRY LITTLE FINGEHERHERHERS!" Ben had to plead for them to stop.

To his great relief, the twins stopped. "So, no more tickling with our fingers?" Gem said, her wiggly fingers hovering over Ben's face.

Ben shook his head harshly. "NO! No more fingers! They're torture!"

The twins looked at each other. They shared a smile as if they read each other's minds.

"Okay, Ben. No more fingers." Jewel said.

"Thank you." Ben sighed in relief.

"I'll use my tails!" Gem used her tails to tickle Ben's armpits. The poor boy was reduced back to laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Stop it, you little...tickle terrors!" Ben cackled.

"What? We're not using our fingers!" Jewel buried her furry face into Ben's stomach and snuggled into it.

"AAAAH! NOHOHOHOOOOOO!" Ben exploded with laughter. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES LIKE CRAZY!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Snuggle, wuggle, wuggle!" Jewel teased as she talked into Ben's tummy, causing a ticklish surge to course through Ben's body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T DO THAHAHAT!" Ben screamed.

"Do what? Thiiiiiiiis?" Jewel said as she snuggled her face into the ticklish tummy as she spoke. The vibrations of her talking combine with the furry cuddling drove Ben crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TALK INTO MY TUMMY!" Ben shrieked.

"Coochy, coochy, coochy, coooooooooo!" Jewel teased into Ben's stomach as she kept snuggling.

Ben's laughter almost shook the entire castle! Even the twins were forced to stop tickling and cover their ears.

Ben panted, exhausted beyond his limits.

"You okay, Ben?" Jewel asked, worried about the humans.

"A little...worn out...but good..." Ben said between breaths.

Adulato applauded his nieces. "Well done, girls. Your powers have emerged and with the proper training, they'll be as powerful as my own!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ben breathed as he got up. "They don't need training! They are powerful!" He rubbed his belly. "I can't remember the last time my belly that tickled that much!"

Adulato laughed. "I'll say! I could sense it in your laughter, Ben! They really are...what was that name you called them? Tickle Terrors?"

Ben shivered. "Yeah! They're real tickle terrors!" He'll never underestimate Gem and Jewel again.

"Why, thank you, Ben!" Gem said. She and Jewel hugged Ben. The boy feared their hugs would tickle him, but they didn't

Relieved, Ben hugged the girls back. He knew things were going to get wild with two new tickle monsters, but he eas happy to help them.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked my half, Amiga! Whenever you're free, let's chat in another story to discuss new ideas! :)**


End file.
